


Betrayal

by Regina_V



Series: The 100's Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deception, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V
Summary: Bellamy gains ultimate control over the Ark Princess once on the ground, with a little help from Finn Collins and then later the rest of the delinquents.





	Betrayal

Clarke's only slept with Finn once before this, but when he pushes inside her this time, she could  _swear_ that he feels different. She feels stretched more by him this time, and he seems to be able to thrust deeper. She moans into the gag he had put into her mouth, and arches up to meet him. She wants  _more_ . She wants as much as he's able to give her.  
  
Her eyes are open, but there's a blindfold over her eyes as well as a gag in her mouth. Finn had spirited her out of camp again a couple nights after they realized the Ark wouldn't be making contact. He brought her back to the bunker, blindfolding her before they even went inside.  
  
"I wanna try something...fun," he whispered in her ear as he tied her arms and feet to the bed.  
  
Clarke was apprehensive about this. She doesn't like giving up control like this...but she trusts Finn, so she gives him a playful smile he probably can't even see in the dark. "I can do fun," she murmurs seductively...or, at least, she hopes so.  
  
Now, he's starting to find a rhythm, making her moan into her gag with each thrust. Her fingers ache to run through his hair. Her limbs want to wrap around his body and pull him closer. All she can do is meet his thrusts as best she can.  
  
One of his hands reaches between them to play with her clit. She shivers at the touch. He punctuates his thrusts into her with a swirling motion against her clit with his fingers, and before she knows it, she's on the brink of an orgasm.  
  
His hand leaves her clit then and trails slowly all the way up her body, over her neck, and she feels the blindfold being untied. Clarke blinks, adjusting to the candlelight surrounding the bed. Focusing on her partner, about to attempt a seductive smile, she screams in horror around her gag when she realizes it's not Finn burying his cock in her pussy, but Bellamy.   
  
"You're such a slut, Princess," he whispers cruelly in her ear as he starts to pound brutally into her.  
  
Clarke continues to scream. She's no longer arching up to meet him, but rather trying to pull away, but with being tied to the bed, there's no where to go. The worst of it is that her body is still enjoying it. After taking off her blindfold, be brought his fingers back to her clit, continuing to stimulate her.  
  
"Lover boy sold you out for his own safety, Princess," Bellamy taunts, groaning as he gets close to his own completion. "And now you and your cunt belong to me."  
  
Clarke pitifully tries to protest. She shakes her head and screams. Tears leak out of her eyes.   
  
"I'm gonna shoot my cum so deep inside of you, Princess, that you'll never be able to get it out," he taunts her, his balls slapping against her body. His fingers are so close to pushing her over the edge. "You'll never be rid of me."  
  
Tears fall down her face even as her arousal hits it's peak and she shatters at the feel of his cum shooting deep inside of her.  
  
It's only then, as she tries to look anywhere but at Bellamy, that she sees Finn in the corner, stroking himself, a satisfied smirk on his face. He stands up then and walks over to where she's lying, tied to the bed.  
  
Bellamy stands up. "Her holes are mine," he tells Finn, "but you can cum on her face."  
  
Finn nods and strokes himself to orgasm over her face, shooting his cum all over her face and into her hair before exiting the bunker silently.  
  
"You certainly look like a slut now, Miss Alpha Station Princess," Bellamy mocks as he unties her. She's too weak from fighting to hurt him, so she doesn't even try. "I'm sure you can find your own way back to camp," he says before climbing out of the bunker and leaving her inside to cry.  
  
Clarke makes it back to camp a couple hours later, as the sun is beginning to rise. She cleaned up in the bunker as best she could; wiping off Finn's cum and getting dressed again, but she can still feel Bellamy's cum inside of her, just as he promised. The thought makes tears leak out of her eyes as she walks through camp.  
  
She freezes when she sees Bellamy talking with some of the delinquents. She looks around and notices most are staring at her. Finn, she sees, is watching her too.  
  
Bellamy steps toward her and she cringes. "Did you think that was it, Princess," he mocks her, "you still have two holes for me to use."

Clarke doesn't know how this happened—how she got to this point—but she finds herself standing in the middle of a large number of delinquents, Bellamy in front of her. "Take off those clothes," he tells her. "Show your adoring crowd your body, Princess."  
  
Tears fall down her face as she looks at him. Her lip trembles. "Bellamy, please," she begs as she shakes her head.  
  
He just turns to the crowd and picks out two people. "Murphy, Mbege, strip her."  
  
Before she can even fight them off, the two chosen boys are pulling at her clothes, ripping them off. Within minuets, despite her crying and fighting, she's soon naked, surrounded by these teen criminals.  
  
"Kneel," Bellamy commands her, and the teens around them begin chanting back tauntingly. When she doesn't move, he looks to his helpers. "Hold her down," he tells them as he drops his pants and releases his cock. The cheering from the crowd gets louder.  
  
Clarke shakes her head. She thinks about running, but as she looks around she realizes there's no where to go. They've surrounded her and she knows they won't let her leave. "No, please," she begs, "please, no!"  
  
Murphy and Mbege step forward and each grab one of her arms. She cries out when they twist them behind her back, using the leverage to force her to her knees. Clarke notices that Murphy's clearly enjoying this--she can see the bulge in his pants. Mbege, on the other hand, doesn't show emotion one way or the other.  
  
Bellamy hands Murphy a knife while staring at Clarke. "You bite, and that knife goes up your fucking cunt," he threatens, "now open your mouth."  
  
Clarke, afraid and now accepting that there is no escape, nods her head and obeys, opening her mouth as she sobs.  
  
Bellamy steps forward and shoves his cock into her mouth. He fists his fingers through her hair and holds onto it painfully. She isn't sure if it's a blessing or not, but he doesn't make her perform the blowjob so much as he just fucks her mouth with his cock. He moves her head as he chooses, making her take all of his cock, causing her to gag (to the delight of the crowd) before pulling her off of him, only to repeat the process.  
  
Drool slides down her chin and onto her chest, and Clarke can feel Bellamy's cum from earlier leaking out of her pussy.  
  
After what feels like hours, but was probably only minuets, Bellamy pulls back without coming. "I hope you've lubed me up good, Princess, because I'm shooting this load in your ass."  
  
Clarke feebly tries to shake her head, but no one cares about her protests. She cries harder as the boys holding her in her kneeling position push her forward until her face is in the dirt and her ass is sticking up in the air.  
  
"Fuck her ass, fuck her ass," screams the crowd. From her position on the ground, dirt all over her face, and her head facing the crowd of jeering teens, she cannot see Bellamy anymore, and has no warning for when he shoves himself brutally into her unlubed ass.  
  
Clarke screams into the dirt, inhaling and choking on it, as Bellamy's cock painfully fucks her ass. She feels him tearing her apart, and can hear the delinquents commenting on the blood they can see.  
  
"Look at the Ark's former Princess now," Bellamy taunts her as he fucks her, picking up the pace. Clarke just continues to cry and moan from the pain, but she's too weak to fight off the boys holding her. "Lying ass up in the dirt, cum leaking out of her used cunt, and a cock fucking her ass. Not feeling so high and mighty now, are you?" Clarke doesn't answer. "Are you?" he repeats as pulls nearly out of her ass only to push himself all the way in again, making her cry out from the pain.  
  
"No," she moans reluctantly.  
  
"Look at the crowd and tell them you’re just a dirty slut, Princess," Bellamy demands.  
  
Not wanting to make it worse, she complies. She lifts her head and stares out at the crowd. "I'm just a dirty slut," she mumbles.  
  
"Scream it," Bellamy says.  
  
Clarke cries. "I'm just a dirty slut," she screams, and winces as she feels Bellamy begin to cum inside her ass.  
  
When he finishes and pulls out, the two boys holding her in position drop her to the ground. She hears Bellamy tell the others that they can cum on her, and before she can process it, she feels hot sprays of cum land on her body from all directions.   
  
Clarke doesn’t move.


End file.
